User talk:DimiTalen/Formal talk page
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is an archived talk page. Please do not edit this page. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Royal Warrant Sire, I understand that the Royal Family is looking for an energy providor. My company may fit for that job. Please take it under consideration -- Veprom, 12:37, 2 December 2007 (UTC). :Dear Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev, :I would be very pleased with your services. I agree with your proposal to make Veprom a Royal Warrant, because I believe in the strength and quality of you company, your personal energy and the Lovian economy. So, from now on, your company is an official Royal Warrany. :Your 12:41, 2 December 2007 (UTC) (2) Sire, your servant understood that HRH is looking into selecting a company worthy to deliver beverages to the Royal Family. Being a shareholder in a rather well known Libertian company, called Coffee a gogo using coffee beans of an extremely high quality to roast. Coffee a gogo would be very honoured if HRH would accept the 2 pounds of a very delicate blend your humble servant has ordered to be delivered to the Royal kitchens. Lars 13:04, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Dear Lars Washington, Lovian civilian, :I think you mean you want Starblend Coffee, the actual producer of the coffee to deliver to the Lovian royal family. Coffee a gogo is the chain of coffee stores, selling Starblend's coffee. I want to agree with Starblend Coffee as my Royal Warrant, because my nephew in Libertas told me how great the coffee is there. So, from now on, Starblend Coffee is an Official Royal Warrant to the Lovian Royal Family. :Your 13:12, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sire, please accept my sincere apologies for this unforgivable mistake which is merely the result of your humble servant having problems with jetlag caused by switching both countries in a very short period. Lars 14:14, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::Lars Washington, :::It's certainly no problem. No apoligice is required. 14:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) (3) Sir, your servant was also hoping that maybe, in view of the approaching festivities towards the end of the year (Christmas and New Year) HRH would be looking for a supplier worthy to supply HRH with stationary and items used to wrapp presents. HRH might be aware of the fact that his loyal servant runs a small shop in Libertas which is called Wrapping up. Your servant would be most delighted if HRH would accept some samples of the wrapping paper which have been delivered at the offices Lars 14:14, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Lars Washington, :I think that's a great idea. I'll certainly take a good look at the Wrapping Up products. I hereby agree with your proposal: Wrapping Up from Libertas is an official Royal Warrant. :Your 14:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sire, your loyal servant is in the process of developing new articles which should be ready for shipment by the beginning of next week. It is evident that HRH will be the first to receive the proposals. Lars 14:28, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::That's kind of you, Mister Washington. 14:32, 2 December 2007 (UTC) (4) Sire, it might have come to the attention of HRH that his loyal servant also owns a small workshop Candles & Candles where candles for every occasion are made. Your loyal servant would be most delighted if HRH would take a closer look at the candles which have been especially created for HRH to enlighten the approaching festivities in the Palace. :Dear Mister Washington, :That's great. I'll think about it and discuss it with my Advisor. I'll let you know something as soon as I've decided what to do. :Your Majesty, 14:32, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Dear Mister Washington, ::I will accept your proposal, with pleasure. But I still want to say I prefer Lovian companies. So, I'm very thankful with your company's offer, but I just wanted to tell you this. I accept this proposal, dear Mr. Washington, although I hope you'll be more strenuous or choosy. ::Your 20:25, 4 December 2007 (UTC) (5) Sir, it is fantastic to swimming in a tipical Lovian swimming-pool. Because of this will I a request to be L-Swimming a Royal Warrant Holder. :Dear Mister Ferguson, :I would be happy to have a swimming pool from you company. Can you design a pool for the Royal Gardens, not to large, not to excuisite, but with class and grace? Let me know something. I hereby accept this proposal. I hope to hear from you soon. :Your 20:25, 4 December 2007 (UTC) (6) Sire, it might have come to the attention of HRH that his loyal servant owns a small pasta shop Pasta&pasta in the Winkelcentrum of Wikistad where only the best pasta's are being produced with dairy products from the local farms. Your loyal servant would be most delighted if HRH would taste some exceptional gourmet creations which have been delivered this morning at the Royal kitchens. Your loyal servant wishes to point out that especially the linguini al Carbonera are a delight. (7) Sire, it might have come to the attention of HRH that his loyal servant owns a small Cheese shop in Libertas. At Cheese&Cake, located in the Winkelcentrum from Wikistad, we offer the finest cheeses from all over the world. Our speciality, a light Cheescake is a delight. This morning we delivered an assorted cheese platter and a Cheescake with the initials of HRH to the Royal kitchens. We do hope you are willing to taste our products and would hope to be appointed the Royal Warrant Holder for the dairy products. (8) Sire, it might have come to the attention of HRH that his loyal servant owns a small Sushi & Sashimi bar in the Winkelcentrum of Wikistad. We have been informed that HRH does appreciate japanese cuisine and therefore took the liberty of delivering a sampler dish with assorted sushis and sashimis. We do hope to receive your approval and be appointed the Royal Warrant Holder for japanese cuisine. (9) Sire, it might have come to your attention that Aesopos owns a small fishshop in the Winkelcentrum at Wikistad. The tenant, a former fisherman from Greece runs the shop with enthusiasme and has delivered this very morning a basket filled with the finest and freshest of fish. We feel confident that at tonights dinner HRH will appreciate the extra codd which has been caught in the fresh waters surrounding the Icelandic coast. We would be very proud to being allowed to carry the seal of the Royal Warrant. (10) Sire, please find hereafter a small selection of very special designs. The minute HRH makes his choice, Wrapping Up will commence the industrial production. Wrapping Up makes use of this opportunitu to offer HRH a booklet with different Christmas cards. We thank HRH for accepting this little present. Image:Lovia - Wrapping UP - 391px-Morris_Tulip_and_Willow_design_1873.jpg|Wrapping paper from William Morris Image:Lovia - Wrapping Up - 87px-Paisleymuster.jpg|Wrapping paper with Paisley design Image:Lovia - Wrapping Up 602px-Mackintosh_The_Fort.jpg|Wrapping paper with Mackintosh painting design Image:Lovia - Wrapping Up - Christmas Cards - Julekort.jpg|Miscellanious Christmas Cards :Dear Mr. Washington, :I like all of them. That's why I suggest that you make all (or at least those you prefer yourself) of them for everyone. As Royal Warrant, you don't have to propose products in itself. My personal staff will certainly buy your products from you as RW (especially the Christmas Print ). I think the people of Lovia will be glad to be able to buy all prints :). :Your servant, :the King of Lovia, : 20:43, 4 December 2007 (UTC) (11) Sire, can Brooke become a royal warrant. We produce a variety of cookies. Al of them are good, they are baked in our factories in Old Port and in Old Harbor Greets, from Pierlot McCrooke Pierlot McCrooke 14:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC) (12 Sire, Mr. 12trees would be honored if HRH Dimitri I would grant him a Royal warrant for his HRH has tasted the fine pastry and chocolates from his humble servant during a Royal High Tea where Lars has been invited. ¿Lars Washington? 15:13, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Official Invitation from the Libertan Vice President :Dimitri hr. Neyt :Vice President of Libertas Your Majesty, I would like to invite you officially for a talk between Vice President and King. Subjects such as the crisis in Libertas and the growth of Lovia can be discussed. You are welcome in Maple Hills, Libertas. Do you have a date in mind, Sire? I would be pleased to hear more from His Majesty, Dimitri hr. Neyt, Libertas 16:37, 5 December 2007 (UTC) : Dear Mr. Dimitri hr. Neyt, Vice President of Libertas, : It would be a pleasure talking to you. Why don't you come to Lovia, so you can visit our beautiful booming nation. I'll guide you trough our Lovian Museum for Modern Art and you can visit the rest of Noble City and Sofasi once. What would you say: Saturday, December 22. I'll let my people pick you up at the NCIA and I'll send you a ticket first. : , King of Lovia and friend of Libertas : 16:45, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Dimitri hr. Neyt ::Vice President of Libertas ::You Majesty, ::I would be honored to be invited to Lovia, a country of which I'v heard a lot lately. Saturday December 22 is fine for me and thanks for the flight tickets, they're already on my Vice Presidential desk I see. I would love to visit Noble City, Sofasi and Newhaven maybe too. Is there a hotel I can stay a couple of days? :: Dimitri hr. Neyt :: Libertas, 09:15, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Federal Charity Fund Majesty, please apologise for not having answered sooner but your humble servant has tendinitis and should not touch the keyboard for quite a while. One week, of inactivity unfortunately did not help very much! Nevertheless, thank You for your proposal. I am delighted to accept and it is evident that I shall keep the law in mind. Also, I have put my ideas forward on the talk page of HRH's Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony, Yuri Medvedev. I hope he returns my call soonest. With respect. -- Lars 13:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Lars Washington, :No apologies are required. I hope you get better soon and will be able do return to your normal way of life soon. Are you being treated in the Noble City General Hospital? :I'm glad you accept my proposal. We're very greatful. I hope you will enjoy your function as Chairman of the Federal Charity Fund and I know you will certainly do a good job. :I hope Yuri Medvedev will answer soon, but I think he's busy last days. I think he'll be back soon to restart his works. It would be very nice if you two would work together on my gardens. :HRH, Your :13:29, 12 January 2008 (UTC) A very special gift to the Royal Family This morning, January 13, 2008 a special courrier arrived at the Palati Daidalo with a present for the Royal Family. HRH having expressed his preference to Californian white wines an anonymous wine enthusiast felt he wanted to offer some of his best drops to HRH. The parcel marked: Enjoy contains: * 12 bottles of Echelon 2002, a Chardonnay from the Echelon Vineyards in Sans Louis Obispo * 12 bottles of Merryvale 2001, a Sauvignon blanc from the Merryvale Vineyards in St. Helena/California. :I hereby thank our anonymous donator for this wonderful gift. 10:01, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Seal of the Federal Police Your Majesty, I took up my responsibilities concerning the Federal Police. Member of the Congress and Federal Secretary Arthur Jefferson appointed me as Federal Police Commissioner, a function which I have dreamt of. I now started the organization of the FP. I was wondering whether Your Royal Highness wanted to make an official FP Seal. I know how to work with Photoshop, but I now no experience with seals. Could you please design a seal for our institution? Thank you a lot Your Majesty, FP Commissioner, George Matthews 12:05, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Dear Mr. Matthews, Federal Police Commissioner, :I am glad you take up your assignments so well. I will sure try to make you a seal, probably this week end. :Greetings, :HRH, 13:19, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Interwiki His Royal Highness, can I still add interwikies when I'm blocked? --OWTB 11:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :No, of course not. By the way, we don't want interwikis with Maohurb, because that's another place, with accidentally the same name. 11:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::I know. But it was about other things, Cettatie. Maybe I should create a second OWTB-account for Cettatie, called "Cetowtb" --OWTB 11:35, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::You will be blocked because you behaved improper and because we don't want your activity for a period. Being blocked means "not editing" for a while, so that is for vandalism, good actions, and yes, adding interwikis too. By the way; don't you know that some wiki nations are very severe with sock puppetry? 11:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, Lovia (you know who I mean) and Libertas (with Klaast, KelvinV, Pierlot). Btw, why did you call Ilenulando a sokpopwikia? --OWTB 11:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That was a wordplay, referring to the fact that Ilenulando is now on the Romanian, and still has its own wikia. 11:45, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ow. Now I understand! Me and Alexandru thought you had even more sockpuppets in Ilenulando. Package of my heart. --OWTB 11:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Anti-Dimitri Sir Dimitri of Lovia, Please read this text:Anti-king Text This article gives you a fake name for you with is anti-Noble, Anti-McCrooke , and anti-Medvedev Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Dear Mr McCrooke, :I am well aware of their behavior, and I can promise you it will be over soon. They wasted their opportunities and have made rude comments. The Federal Police shall handle this case once more. Thanks for your awareness. :Your 14:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::En het is de Uncyclopedia. --OWTB 14:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Diner Sir Dimitri of Lovia, Do you like a diner with me on friday in the Palati Daidalo Your Pierlot McCrooke 17:21, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Haha, dat is wel 'n goede. Normaalgezien nodig't de gastheer jou uit in zijn huis Maar 't is niks hoor. The problem is I can't, I'm probably working late on Friday. What would you think of diner next Friday? 17:23, 23 April 2008 (UTC) On the wiki or not Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:26, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Not, I won't be here at that moment. 17:26, 23 April 2008 (UTC) wiki diner or not. when it is a real diner i cant --Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:31, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :No, just a wiki diner. 17:49, 23 April 2008 (UTC) OK Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:54, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Afternoon talk with Washington Though Lars Washington felt very sorry in notifying Mr. 12trees the High Tea at the Palati Daidalo with HRH Dimitri I had been cancelled, he is most happy to accept the invitation for Sunday, 4:30 pm. Lars Washington knows, when duty calls, HRH Dimitri I needs to go and an important meeting in Europe with the Head of States is very, very important. 11:50, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Mid-term elections Your Royal Highness, King Dimitri I of Lovia, Our Constitution (First Amendment, isn't it?) prescribes mid-term elections in case of a population boom. I think we can speak of a population boom (our statistics are just great!) and even more, the number of MOTCs is rather low, now both Patrick and Oos Wes quit. Should we organize mid-term elections soon, so that good, new contributors, such as Pierlot McCrooke and George Matthews, could become Members of the Congress? Sincerely, 12:11, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Dear Congressman, :That is indeed a good idea. We might use some more Congressmen and Federal Secretaries. I will discuss this soon with our Prime Minister and we'll try to set up the entire procedure soon. :Greetings, 07:12, 27 April 2008 (UTC) PRC Sir Dimitri of Lovia, Can we open A station in kings gardens Pierlot McCrooke 16:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :No, we can't. The railway line stops in Little Frisco. Furtheron, there is not much interest in KG, as the LF Station is just five minutes away. 16:41, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 16:42, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Mäöres zien Gezèt I guess you tagged that page because OWTB is gone? OWTB donated it to me so I've removed the tag. Ben (talk) 06:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :I did not. I added the tag because the page is old, and not up to date. And, it is not in English, which we prefer. Please re-enact it or it shall be deleted after all. 18:34, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::There simply isn't so much news in Mäöres, the country became a little bit inactive. Making it an English newspaper is against the original thoughts and the motto: de gezèt in 't Lèmbörgs in alle oetstenjige wikinaties (the Limburgish newspaper in all foreign wikinations) It's a lot work to translate everything into English. It's written in quite formal language. The paper is only about Mäöres and not about Lovia, there's nothing offensive used. Ben (talk) 05:06, 29 April 2008 (UTC) business proposition Sir Dimitri of Lovia, We are a Canadian compagny located in Ottawa in business since 1994 specialise in paper money and coins for collectors. We are interest to developpe these type of product and it will help to promote your country all around the world. We can design, print and sale all around the world. Rescently we developpe a new banknote program with Somaliland, African country). If you have interest, we can conclude a contract. Please let us know if you have interest in this project Please accept apologie for our english, our first language is french. You can contact us to this email address if you prefer : email : distribution.mtl.antiques@gmail.com Best regards, Remy Lamothe Universal Coins :Dear, :It sure looks interesting to have a creative banknote, though we are not really a commercial organization. Our site is a small project that doesn't go outside the Internet. Thanks for your kind offer, but I think we will have to decline it after all. :Your English is by the way fine :-) I am not English myself too (Belgian). :Sincerely, : HRH King Dimitri I A gift to HRH King Dimitri Sire, Hereby I present You with a gift carefully selected from the collection of the recently opened Starovlah Institute. The gift is a portrait of the former Yugoslav president Josip Broz Tito, made by an illustrious Starovlah artist Đorđe Prudnikov. There is symbolism in the gift of course, and I sincerely hope that this portrait shall always remind Your Royal Highness of the tough duty You have towards Your fellow Lovians and our Lovely Lovia. With best wishes, Professor George B.W. Mithrăndir, director of the Starovlah Institute --Mithrăndir 08:24, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Sir, :Thank you very much for this great and original gift. I am very happy to receive this artwork, and beside admiring it myself, I will give it a good place in my Royal Art Gallery, so the entire nation will be able to watch and admire this painting. :Sincerely, 08:35, 23 May 2008 (UTC) The Kingdom of Raptin His Majesty, The young Kingdom of Raptin has named a small town after You. This town could be found on the map of Marlai: http://ksh.nation.wikia.com/wiki/Marlai. The town lays at the Jevelengnr Beje and is called Dimitrihaabn. OWTB 12:23, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Your Excellence, :I am very surpized to hear so, and it is a mostly exciting event. Who can I thank for this honorful deed? I hope the town of Dimitrihaabn will strengten our international relations and will be a good partner to Lovia. :Sincerely, : 12:35, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Sire, You could thank me ( ;) ) Dimitrihaabn will soon be finished. We might put the Lovian Embassy there. The town has a little harbor. OWTB 12:39, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Dear, :That is great news. I look forward to visiting it once. And, thank you for doing this! May I ask who has the honor and duty of being the Monarch of Reptin? :Sincerely, : 12:41, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Sire, currently there is no official monarach yet. The royal family has lived in foreign countries for over 400 years. They will soon return. Maybe You want to become mayor of Dimitrihaabn? It's not that much work. It's just a little town. OWTB 12:44, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::You can make your place english laguage Pierlot McCrooke 12:46, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, I don't speak Ripuarian. 12:46, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't worry :D Everything is translatable :) --OWTB 12:48, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::::OWTB does that for free Pierlot McCrooke 12:49, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes :) I'm a free online translator. --OWTB 12:52, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Sire, The town is finished (http://ksh.nation.wikia.com/wiki/Dimitrihaabn) It now contains the following buildings: * A Royal Lovian Palace * A hotel * A still not functioning restaurant * A Lovian Embassy * An apartment building * A town hall * A storehouse (every town with a harbor needs to have one) * A mall with Lovian products * A railway station * And a little harbor If You want to become mayor, please say so. --OWTB 13:22, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :It seems great, thanks a lot. I would like to become Mayor, it would be an honor, though I hope you can help me: I don't speak nor write Ripuarian, you see. 15:03, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's no problem, sire. Pierlot doesn't speak Ripuarian too, but he is the perfect mayor of Pierlotshaabn. --OWTB 15:08, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Category Dear King how must I add a category? Sven Plemming 17:25, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, that is quite easy. You add Category: at the bottom of a page, and between the : and the ]], you add the category name. For example Category:Hotel, or Category:Sylvania. Okay? 16:17, 3 June 2008 (UTC) The River of Oto Your Majesty, I think you will have to react here, something is going very wrong. What whas supposed to be a book to make us all laugh, turns out to something I really do not like. ¿Lars Washington? 11:19, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I agree your most glorious and honorable majesty as this is the wrong picture on the wrong page so i removed it and added chapter two i will ask pierlot to not do that againLigency 11:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Pierlot has replied and has accepted the outcome Ligency 11:24, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Opening Ceremony of The Lovian Princess Your Majesty, I, Charles Walker, owner of LoviLines, would like to invite you to the opening ceremony of The Lovian Princess. It will take place on the 10th of June 2008 at Old Port in Newhaven. A speech would be very welcome, though not necessary as I myself am preparing one. The entrance is free, so you can expect to see many other citizens milling about. Food and drinks will be available. Finally The Lovian Princess will be making a cruise around Kings Island. All will be welcome on board free of charge on this one occasion. The cruise will last one week, in order for the guests to enjoy The Lovian Princess' features to the full. Awaiting you reply, Yours sincerely, Charles Walker 14:26, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Dear Mr Walker, :I am very flattered for your invitation. I will certainly attend this event, to show my love towards our expanding economy and the new bounds between states and islands. I hope the Weather Gods will be in a good hum and grant you a succesful opening ceremony of The Lovian Princess - which I found the most beautiful name to give to a cruise ship. :I hope to see you there the 10th, :Sincerely, : 14:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Titles You really like to be called "His Royal Highness His Majesty Dimitri I, King of Lovia Sir Sire" ? why :Dear Ms. Cléo, :It is not a matter of "liking" these titles. In a monarchy, and in fact in every stateform in which certain people lead the nation, there has to be a certain degree of respect. Respect has to come out of two directions (that's a Belgian expression) and that's why I adress you as "Dear Ms. Cléo" as well. It is just a good thing to be respectful to eachother, and in special towards a head of state. You can call me Dimitri too (on my personal talk page then), but not for state and business affairs, that wouldn't be suited. :Greetings, : 08:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Dear Ms. Cléo and HRH Dimitri I, ::Respect must be earned. Thou canst not come and say: RESPECT! Thou must first understand it. Thou must earn it. I am still working on gaining respect. It is process of weeks or for some months. Thou hast to be friendly, hard-working and unvandalizing. Thaen thou canst earn respect. ::Greetings, ::Jamal Hustróva 08:39, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hey dear Lovians, I think our friend Jamal is totally right on this one. Respect is something to earn once you get to know somebody better. Though, respect is something we should give to anyone in the first stages. Everyone we don't know well enough deserves friendliness and understanding, as Our Royal Highness said. We should love eachother at first sight, always and all over, and thén form an opinion whether one deserves great respect or whether he does not earns your deepest respect. 18:03, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::This empty letter was sent by OWTB 18:05, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Respect, I really hate that word :P But, Amerikaanse Aorendj and JamalH are totally right. --OWTB 18:06, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is there an alternative in your language that can replace the greatness behind the word, please say so. 18:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::My language is like led for radio activity. --OWTB 18:12, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds poetic, but I don't quite understand what you mean. ?? 18:14, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Even though I have a very bad note for physics (and I don't have it next year, didn't choose it :P) I know that radiation has got difficulty going through a thick layer of led. Let's say my language is a thick layer of led and understanding tries to get through it.. --OWTB 18:19, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Sattelite Array? His Royal Highness, The LETIA is currently in the midst of attempting to acquire a Headquarters. For some of the activities LETIA will be engaging in, it will be nessecary to have a nearby sattelite array. 1) Would this be a violation of some sort of zoning , and 2) If not, would I need His Royal Highness's royal permission to establish such an array? Sithman8 02:37, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Dear Mr Grabowski, :I personally agree with the idea of LETIA, and I am glad our citizen take such initiatives. There are certainly no problems ith zoning whatsoever. Though, I don't understand exactly what you mean by "array". Could you explain yourself more thoroughly? :Regards, : 06:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I am referring to a row of sattelite dishes arranged (within the buildings property) outside of the LETIA HQ, which I hope to establish soon, now that I have recieved your official answer. Sithman8 17:03, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Dear Mr. Grabowski, :That is absolutely no problem. I wish you good luck installin them! 17:18, 30 July 2008 (UTC)